Tu sonrisa
by talkingnutella
Summary: es una historia de hace algunos meses , es un One-shot, antes de leer , si eres fan de Miku , mis mas sinceras disculpas.


Tu sonrisa

…XxX…

Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo, excepto claro la anotación que leen en este mismo momento, si eres fan de Miku, mis más sinceras disculpas. También el personaje Yuuki es hecho por mí, y es la única historia en la que puse la música que oía mientras escribía, por última vez, si eres fan de Miku, mis disculpas

…XxX…

-Me suena a que la odias con tu vida,-dijo yuuki cuando veía que Mikuo hacia mierda el auto (anarquía mode on) especialmente hecho por nascar para Miku

-Claro que la voy a odiar- le respondió con un pedazo de puerta (oh my god ._.) en la mano ( arch enemy- némesis)

-Pero al menos déjame ayudarte – (best seme/uke ever!)

- ¿en qué?- Yuuki volvió a mirar el auto… o al menos donde estaba el auto, eso le dejaba una lección: no te metas con un anarquista, menos de Francia.

Yuuki empezó a pensar en la infancia que Mikuo tuvo, no era nada lindo lo que el alguna vez le había contado, aunque él estuvo allí , por el , no le creyó ninguna palabra , hasta que el termino en el hospital por una sobredosis de cloro.

Recordó lo que él , en su departamento (el departamento de Yuuki) le había contado , ya que le viste un corte en su antebrazo y, parecía que no iva a parar de sangrar. Lo que él te dijo en la sala de emergencia , preferiste no creerle ninguna palabra.

-¿No me crees una mierda verdad?-te dijo un poco enojado

-No es que no te crea, pero no creo que sean tan malos-Le dijiste y le sonreíste , para animarlo un poco- Además , tal vez este dudando sobre lo de tus padres, pero sabes que yo estoy contigo-Lo abrazaste para generarle calor , había perdido mucha sangre , y recién le estaban haciendo transfusiones.

-Yuuki-te despertó de tu recuerdo , con una pequeña sonrisa (Pierce the veil – just the way you are)

-Dim….ah…-esa sonrisa… simplemente te perdías en esa sonrisa

- ¿Te pasa algo?- te sonrió otra vez y te beso en la mejilla, sentiste que te tiraba de la manga de tu polerón – Yuuki , que mierda te pasaaaaa?! (su perso weon :'D )

Lo miraste con la sonrisa y alegría más grande que podías darle en ese momento y le dijiste:

-Sabes que soy débil a tu sonrisa,- Le besaste la mejilla y lo abrazaste, proseguiste-Sabes que amo que seas así , tal como eres , mi pequeña nada ( 3 )

Te sonrió otra vez , sentiste que morías…

…XxX…

Cuando el dormía , recordaste esa noche…la noche en la que le creíste , al fin le creíste.

Ibas caminando por la calle , cuando lo viste , sentado debajo de un árbol (one- metálica) con su sonrisa invertida , sus ojos llorosos y sangrando , de sus muñecas y un poco de su cara.

Te acercaste …

Te agachaste y lo abrazaste , más fuerte que nunca. Sabias que a él lo abandonaron en Marsella , pero lo que no sabias es el porqué.

-Cariño, estas sangrando mucho , será mejor que vayamos al hospital-le dijiste con tu voz casi quebrada

-¿Para qué?- el te dijo , llorando cubriéndose la cara-¿Para darles el gusto de volver vivo para solo matarme más? Yuuki , no puedo más…- lloro aun más fuerte , mientras tú lo acomodabas en tu pecho ( la wea bonis :')

Lo llevaste al hospital , ya que se desmayo , pero no fue por la pérdida de sangre , fue por el nivel de cloro en el organismo.

Sufría una sobredosis.

Esperaste afuera , llorabas a mares , ¿y si él se iba? ¿ te podrías quedar solo? ¿podrías? (when it rains-paramore)

Afuera llovía , saliste a ver la lluvia , viste que sus padres venían a verlo como si nada , apenas salieron del auto , tú te entraste a verlo.

La enfermera no te dejo entrar, así que te disfrazaste de enfermero para poder entrar , con suerte , lo conseguiste.

Lo viste

Dios , estaba conectado a un respirador

No lo creías….

Lloraste al verlo en ese estado, maldijiste a sus padres , a la perra que tiene por hermana (por eso, por nascar y lo que se me haya olvidado, mis más sinceras disculpas)

Pero, el despertó.

(al fin , dialogo)

-¿Yuuki?-oíste su voz, ahora muy débil, te llamaba

-Cariño, ¿quieres irte de allí?-le preguntaste con la voz quebrada

-¿Y adonde iría?-(paramore- my Hero)

-vendrías conmigo

…XxX…

Esa hermosa sonrisa, que alguna vez estuvo quebrada, te miraba ahora, con una hermosa sonrisa en los ojos ( a no que sexy)

-Yuuki, tengo que decirte algo-

-Dime

Sentiste que morías cuando él te abrazo , aunque ya eran novios de hace como dos meses

-Gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de toda mi mierda, te amo

-Y yo a ti también-

Lo besaste , como nunca antes , y después se quedaron dormidos , el estaba en tus brazos , tu lo acurrucabas al mismo tiempo que dormías

_FIN_

…xxx…

Soundtrack de el one shot:

Arch enemy – nemesis

Black veil brides – all your hate

Pierce the veil – just the way you are

Metallica- one

Paramour- when it rains

Paramore- monster

Paramore- playing god

Paramore – my hero

Paramore-use somebody

Emm espero que les haya gustado , la hice muriéndome de sueño , así que no me reten por la ortografía .


End file.
